Gods, mice, and everything in between
by Roll
Summary: A black day falls upon the Magic Kingdom, and the world learns that it only takes a few moments for heaven to explode into hell


Author's foreword:

  
  


What can I say? I got bored the other night, and decided to write the intro to my Kingdom Hearts fic. I didn't actually expect to start writing this until way down the line, considering I was originally intending it to be the second sequel to a fic I'm only in the middle of writing as we speak (FF7: Black and White). As this may show you, I tend to plan ahead too much. 

If anybody's wondering what happened to Black and White by the way, I had written the next couple chapters, but they got deleted, and I haven't gotten around to rewriting them yet. Long story short, I'm lazy, okay? I'll get back around to it when I feel up to it. Anyway, here's a relatively short, spoiler-free preview of where Black and White will (eventually) be going, and if you've never heard of Black and White, maybe this will catch your interest, and you can go check it out. Either way, hope you enjoy, and if you do (or even don't, for that matter) feel free to leave a review. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Introduction/Preview: Gods, mice, and everything in between

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was an ordinary, perfect day in the Magic Kingdom. The townsfolk distracted themselves from their seemingly menial tasks singing songs off the top of their heads about the most irrelevant of things or events, as did the livestock with equal zest. The sun shone brightly in the sky, a friendly smile on its face as it watched the children scurry about merrily through the busy streets. This place knew nothing of pain or suffering, it was simply too busy being happy. Everything was just too brightly couloured to ever be grim. 

A lone man stood in the center of the highly animated kingdom, looking at all the pristine jubilation of the village around him through a dull and unflattering shade of grey. He stood out like a rabid wolf resting in the most vibrant of gardens, his ragged black cloak covering him completely and leaving whatever was under it to those who dared imagine. Sharp golden eyes lit up his face under his hood, revealing a cold, sinister man with wild long black hair, and an indomitable smirk on his face.

Even for a man who had seen most of what there was to see throughout the universe, this place seemed so odd to him. The abstract, exaggerated architecture poking out in every direction, the joyous laughter ringing ceaselessly in his ear, the shiny happy peoples and animals; None of it made sense to him. Looking inside the masses, he could find no darkness, which was absolutely absurd to him. Regardless of how lowly or pointless their lives were, they somehow managed to press on with smiles on their faces and bounces in their steps, delighted in their own unquestionably utopian existence. Did they know not of pain or death? Were they so naive? Well then, he would tear the rose-coloured glasses from off their eyes, and expose them to the bleak darkness and violence of reality.

He looked up at the enormous, luminous palace towering over him in the distance. He decided there and then that this was the place he had been looking for. This was the kingdom that they had tried to hide from him. But darkness was inevitable, and paradises always crumbled. They should have known he'd find it sooner or later.

A cold wind whipped through the Magic Kingdom for the first time anyone could remember, rustling the numerous trees and chilling the blood of the caricatures that were the townspeople. The black man took a step forward, a subtle grin creeping to his lips as the wind gained strength, whipping the marketplace around him into a frenzy. He reveled in the new fear and panic that began to grow in the souls of those around him. They were confused, almost terrified, and it hadn't even begun yet.

"Don't fear the Reaper..." The man whispered, ascending into the sky as the wind grew unfathomably violent. He watched the people under him fussing about like frantic ants as he rose higher and higher, like a patch of black night in the permanently blue sky, casting a shadow over all he surveyed. The coulours quickly faded away under him, replaced with nothing but macabre greys and blacks.

He gently raised his hand for calm, and the winds came to an abrupt halt, leaving nothing but a crisp dead silence echoing through the streets as the kingdom looked up to the man who now blocked out the sun. He only held his fist steadily out in front of him, his eyes fixated on the palace in the distance. 

With an arrogant sneer, he let his hand fall back down to his side. "Boom." He uttered plainly, and the picturesque sunny sky immediately erupted into an ocean of black and fire, a maelstrom raining down upon the earth. Vicious tremors tore through the ground, ripping apart barns and homes alike as a sea of magma spewed from the cracks, setting the world ablaze. 

He snickered callously at the mangled inferno beneath him, never surprised but always amused by how easily heaven exploded into hell. Intact all the while was the palace, untouched by the raging fires engulfing the existence around it. This perplexed him for a moment or so, drawing his attention away from his game. Something was protecting this place, but he didn't know who or what it was. A blinding white light in the highest tower of the castle shone as though to answer him, and from it shot this world's king, keyblade in hand.

"Micheal..." The man sneered a nostalgic smile as the angelic savior long forgotten hurtled towards him, blade held out in front of him. The black man simply caught the blade with one gloved hand and grabbed the king's throat with the other, barely showing an effort as the king struggled futilely. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised."

The king writhed desperately under the hand of death clenched unflinchingly on his throat. 

"I am happy to see you again, though." The man continued smugly. "Good to see you've been able to maintain this little paradise of yours. You may have heard I wasn't so lucky."

The king emitted a high-pitched gurgle as his big round eyes fell upon his world ablaze.

"Don't feel bad about this, Mickey." The man shook his head. "You had to of known it wasn't going to last, that sooner or latter, you were going to lose all this. Better me take it from you than Him, though. He'd hurt you much more than I would. He'd stab you in the back and leave you open to bleed forever, and don't you dare believe he wouldn't. He did it to me, He'd sure as hell do it to you." The man paused, ripping the keyblade from the king's grip and tossing it down to the fiery void beneath him. With his now free hand, he gripped the king's collar and pulled him to within an inch of his face. "At least I'll let you die."

"Tell me where the door is, and I'll make it quick" The man hissed venomously, removing a glove from one of his hands, a cloud of darkness floating around his pale skin. "Come on now, I don't have all day Mickey. What do ya say?" 

The King shook his head defiantly, still struggling valiantly to free himself from the dark man's hand. 

"Suit yourself." The man shrugged, and then pressed his bare hand against the king's face. 

The king suddenly shone like a star in the sky as he let out an ear-splitting scream, but the brilliant white light soon succumbed to utter darkness, consuming the king and leaving nothing but an empty, feeble shell of a mouse. Casually, the dark man let the decayed corpse fall to the hell far below, a frustrated and disappointed frown on his face.

"It's not here..." The man muttered angrily through grit teeth. Enraged, his eyes once more fell upon the still untouched palace in the distance. Slowly, he raised a hand and the fire beneath rose up, engulfing the castle readily. He made a fist, and the palace crumbled beneath his will, the flames below fighting towards the sky. He tossed his fist downwards, and the world exploded outwards like a super-nova, before retracting in upon itself, and imploding into the cold black nothingness like nothing more than a passing fit.

He floated solemnly in the cold recesses of outer space, watching the last flicker of the Magic Kingdom burn out into nothing. He thought of all the lives wasted in his coming here, and all the joy and purity he needn't had destroyed. He then thought of the king who had reigned here for all of eternity until this day, a mouse who had once been his comrade, that was now eradicated from all space and time. He turned to the usually happy sun that now wept in the distance, contemplating all this senseless loss of what had been perfect and just. All's it had taken was a few minutes and a small effort on the dark man's part. It didn't seem fair to the masses

"Oh well." He sighed indifferently with a simple shrug, turning his back and moving right along.


End file.
